America and Spain had a Baby?
by Representative of Spain
Summary: At a World Meeting, Antonio becomes very nervous. He has something important to do, but the meeting is taking longer than usual! Antonio needs to leave, but its absolutely hopeless! Especially when the meeting gets interrupted by... a rather special person ! Who is this person? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, hey, hey! This is my new fic! Featuring my surprise OC! Read this, because eventually, I will be using her again! Thankies!**_

* * *

Antonio became more and more nervous as he watched the others fight. He was attending yet another world meeting, but it was more hectic than usual. Not to mention that it was taking longer than usual, on the day when Antonio had something to do, something _very_ important.

"A-amigos, can't we just set aside our differences and go home?", Antonio spoke loudly, trying to calm the other nations down. Nobody must've heard him, because they all continued throwing insults at each other. Antonio looked across the table, to see that Alfred was just as nervous as he was. This made Antonio scared. This meeting had to end quickly, very quickly.

"Ah, mon ami. Do not worry! This will probably take about one more hour! That's all!", Francis smiled as he patted the Spaniard on his back. Antonio looked to his left, at the Frenchman, and sighed. One hour? Antonio could not wait one hour! She would think that something was going on, and that would be bad. He had promised her that he would be home by five, and it was five fifteen. What was Antonio going to do?

"O-one hour…? Can't I just leave now…? Por favor?!", Antonio pleaded, worry flooding his eyes. The Frenchman blinked, obviously confused.

"Huh? No. Germany would get mad if you left. Why must you leave?", Francis questioned. Antonio rested his head in his palms and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"Because I have to get home to my-"

"Papi…?", The meeting room silenced as all attention drifted to the front of the room where a small girl stood. She stood at about 4'5 with Antonio's skin color. Her big eyes we're a reflection of Alfred's and a frown was planted on her face. She had mid-back length chocolate brown hair that was dusted with blonde highlights. She held her hands in front of her and looked directly at Antonio, eyes watering.

"Ah! Rico! Why are you here?", Antonio shrieked. All attention was suddenly drifted to him. He began to panic, so he got up and ran over to the little girl hugging her tight.

"K-kani…? What's she doing here?!", Alfred questioned, walking over to the little girl and crouching next to her.

"…Erm,… Antonio. Alfred. Who… Is this?", Ludwig questioned from the opposite side of the room. Antonio hesitated before speaking, filling the silence.

"Amigos, this… Is my daughter-", Antonio was cut off as the American spoke.

"_OUR_ daughter…", Alfred sighed. The little girl clinged to Antonio, hiding her face from the others.

"Kani Jones-Fernandez…. She's the country of Puerto Rico… My colony and-"

"My territory.", Alfred finished. Kani shyly looked over and gave a small wave to all the nations.

"Wait,… So,… America and Spain…. _Had a baby_?", Feliciano questioned, cluelessly. Antonio's face reddened as he rapidly shook his head.

"Que!? No! We both raise her, but she isn't OUR baby…", Antonio sighed. Feliciano smiled and waved at the small girl, Kani smiling back.

"Uh,… Antonio, Alfred, you are both… Dismissed… So you may go home with your daughter now…", Arthur said, awkwardly. Alfred nodded and stood up, motioning for Antonio and Kani to follow. Antonio carried the small Puerto-Rican over, but before they left, the small girl giggled and pointed at Arthur.

"_Caterpillars_!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, hey, hey! There was a request that I continue this and post some more reactions! This one is Lovinos/Romanos reaction! Its short, but adorable! Iggy is next!**_

* * *

"You stupid tomato eater! Why didn't you tell me you had a kid!?", Lovino yelled from across the room. Antonio held the crying girl in his arms, attempting to sooth her.

"Lovi, please stop yelling. Your making her cry.", Antonio said quietly, patting his daughters back. Lovino glared at the Spaniard, fists clenched, eyebrows narrowed.

"No! You don't control me! Why didn't you tell me?! Did you not want me to know?!", Lovino yelled, raising his voice, making the small child cry even louder. Antonio sighed and walked towards the angry Italian.

"Kani. Por favor, stop crying. This is mi amigo, Lovi. Say hola!", Antonio said, attempting to sound the least bit happy. The small girl looked over at Lovino, and wiped her eyes with her tiny hands.

"H-hola,…", She whispered. Lovino's face seemed to soften the moment they made eye contact.

"Give her to me.", Lovino mumbled quietly, outstretching his arms towards Kani. Hesitantly, Antonio handed his daughter over. Lovino held her tightly, and made sure not to drop her.

"…. _Mami_", Kani giggled before hugging the Italian tightly. Lovino's face flushed red, and he held the girl out in front of him.

"What!? No! I'm not your Mother!", Lovino yelled. This only made the girl laugh more, and Antonio began laughing, too.

"Aw, Lovi, she likes you!", Antonio chuckled.

"Mami! Mami! Mami!", Kani giggled out before clinging to Lovino. The frustrated Italian sighed and hugged her tightly.

"No. I am your uncle.", Lovino scolded. Kani looked up at him, her emerald eyes becoming glassy.

"M-mami…?", Kani mumbled out. Lovino felt his heart sink as Kani began to cry. He whispered soothing Italian words to her, rocking her back and forth while doing so. Antonio chuckled and embraced the two, making Lovinos face flush.

"S-si! I am your Mami! Now shut up.", Lovino sighed, attempting to nudge Antonio away. Kani immediately stopped crying and hugged Lovino tighter.

"Te quiero, Mami! Papi!", Kani giggled out. Antonio leaned over and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"Si. Te quiero, mi princessa.", Antonio smiled. Lovino blinked in confusion.

"What are you idiots saying?", Lovino muttered, pulling himself and Kani away from the Spaniard.

"Te quiero, Lovi!", Antonio grinned. Lovino sighed and put the girl up on his shoulders.

"Idiot. I don't understand you.", Lovino glared.

"Curly!", Kani squealed before yanking on the Italians curl, making him fall over.

"_C-CHIGI_!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, hey, hey! This is Iggy's reaction! VERY short. Review me if you want a different characters reaction!**_

* * *

Alfred sighed as he sat on his maroon couch, his daughter seated on his lap. He stroked the young girls hair, sighing in relief. He finally had peace and quiet. A nice, sweet moment with his daughter. He could finally-

"AMERICA, YOU BLOODY GIT!", The angry Englishmen yelled as he stormed into the room. Alfred held Kani close, being startled by the Brit's outburst. The young girl looked up at Arthur, wide-eyed.

"Oh, Arthur, its just you.", Alfred sighed while hugging his daughter. Arthurs eye twitched and he seemed to be angrier than before.

"What the bloody heck do you think your doing?! Raising a child?! You can barely take care of yourself!", Arthur yelled. Alfred winced at the sudden loudness of the Englishmen's voice.

"Dude, what happened? You were all calm during the meeting and now your all mad.", Alfred questioned, trying to keep his cool. Kani got of her father and stood in front of Arthur, looking up at him.

"It's called being a gentlemen around others! If you raise this girl, she will end up as a mess! Why don't you let ME raise her? I could teach her some manners!", Arthur said while looking down at the girl, attempting to lower his voice.

"What?! No! She's _my_ kid, dude! I'll raise her the way I want to raise her!", Alfred retorted. Kani giggled at the two men, enjoying their argument.

"Its for the best. I _AM_ her uncle anyways, so she is technically related to me, as well. I could teach her more than you ever could!", Arthur smirked, knowing his words were true. Alfred sighed and nodded his head slightly.

"Fine. But don't go teaching her that stupid accent of yours. Remember, she's Spanish.", Alfred sighed. Arthur glared at him before taking Kani's hand and pulling her into his study room, shutting the door behind him. After that, all that could be heard was muffled shouting.

"FUZZY CATERPILLARS!"

"YOU BLOODY GIT! DON'T TRY TO PULL THEM OFF!"


End file.
